iBecome Part of The Troop
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: Carly, Sam, and Freddie get notes from each other. When they meet, neither of them know who wrote what anymore. A minor love triangle here and there. GOING UNDER RE-WRITE! PLEASE RE-READ 'Surviving The Night' AGAIN!
1. Rookie's Recruit

(Carly's POV)

Another normal day at Ridgeway...

Walking towards my locker, like always.

Though, I have noticed that only one-third of the school population is here.

Freddie and Sam aren't here...yet.

What's this? A note?

* * *

_(The Note:)_

_We need to talk to you, after school, at the front of the school._

_Freddie and Sam_

* * *

Uh, oh. What are they going to say? Are they going out? That's not possible! Still, I don't know why they would send a letter.

Wouldn't they just tell me? I guess I have to wait until after school.

I slowly walked away and tried to understand what the note meant.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

That's unusual...

Carly isn't here, which is weird. Sam is almost never here, which never worries me.

Another note. I hope it's not from Sam again.

* * *

_(The Note:)_

_We need to talk to you, after school, at the front of the school._

_Carly and Sam_

* * *

I hate these long, useless bickering about 'useless topics'.

This will be the last ranting session I will be joining. After this chat, I won't be interested in this non-sense.

I have to get to class, I'll deal with this later.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

Stupid school, making me do a sea of homework for no reason.

Note...on MY locker?

Hm...

* * *

_(The Note:)_

_We need to talk to you, after school, at the front of the school._

_Carly and Freddie_

* * *

Why the front of the school? Well, I don't care.

Now, let me get out of these prison yards, which also mean the school walls.

_Later..._

Since I have been waiting for Carly and Freddie, I should roam around for no reason.

* * *

(Over-all Narration)

Carly, Sam and Freddie were all nearing the front of the school.

"I wonder what's the problem this time," Freddie asked.

All three met at the place where they needed to be.

"Why did you ask me to go here?" all of them asked at the same time.

"Wait, what? This makes no sense," Sam said.

"I know, if alll of us didn't send each other those notes, then who did?" Carly questioned.

"We did," a voice replied.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

I turned around first, since I'm the toughest.

I saw three people, a girl and two boys.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"Troop members, we got sent by a guy named Spencer Shay." The girl replied.

"My brother sent you guys?" Carly wondered.

"Yes." One of them answered.

"I'm Felix," the dorky-looking guy said.

"Haley," the girl followed.

"Jake," the last teenager mimicked.

"Wait, Troop members? What in the world is that?" I asked.

"I know, the Troop is a group of teenage hunters. They are known to protect people, and capture monsters," Freddie explained.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

I know everything.

"Wait, so you know?" Felix discovered.

I nodded.

"How?" Haley questioned.

"Before my dad disappeared, he was a Troop Leader. I practically was a Troop member myself," I replied.

"That must mean that Spencer was a Troop member before your dad was gone," Carly guessed.

"Yeah, but he might have joined when he was older. Like 20, more or less," Felix calculates.

"Times-a-wastin', come on!" Jake leaded us to the school.

We got in the school, again.

"Does your school have a security card system?" Haley asked.

Haley asks all the questions, seriously.

"Yeah, over there," I showed them.

Then, they took out these folder-looking card things and the machine scanned them.

Luckily, the door opened.

"Come. This leads to the Troop base." Haley commented.

The elevator went down and down...

"Oh, here we are!" Felix said.

The elevator doors open, revealing technology as far as the eye could see.

"Whoa, it's like all of the new age techno things have been jammed into a room," Sam responded to what we all see.

"Pretty cool, eh?" Jake questioned.

I turned around to look at Jake and said, "When do we start?"

"We start now, iCarly gang!" Spencer emerged out of nowhere.

* * *

(Spencer's POV)

"Yes Jake, it is pretty cool, but don't tell Mr. Stocks," I answered.

"We won't, Mr. Shay," Haley confirmed.

The three continued walking to the elevator and left.

"Spencer! How did you do all of this? Does Dad know about this?" Carly questioned.

"Both, I don't know the answer to. But I do know that you guys need to go read some of the Troop Grid."

"Some of it? Can't I just read it all?" Carly asked.

"The Troop Grid is an endless list of monster hunting strategies, little sister."

"Okay, what's our first mission?" Freddie questioned.

"We... I mean, you guys start at the simulator. I'll just call you three when we get the first mission," I confirmed.

"Hey, there's a week left until Christmas!" Carly announed.

"Well, let's get this simulator thing over with!" Sam pointed to the wrong direction.

"It's that way," I corrected.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

"Wait, what does the Troop hunt?" I asked.

"Monsters," Spencer replied.


	2. The Real Thing

(Continuing with Sam's POV)

"Monsters? Monsters aren't real!" I explained.

"Yes, they are. Just wait until your first mission," Spencer said.

All four of us walked over to the simulator.

"Go in the first one. Wait here," Spencer ran to the main room took some things and ran back here.

"Here, you need this for the simulator."

"Wait! Don't we need to read the Troop Grid thing first?" Carly asked.

"Too late, just try your best, go!" We went into the room, then the room turned into a forest. It feels, sounds, and looks like a real one.

"Ah! Helmatrops? I thought this was the Basilisk stage!" Freddie exclaimed.

* * *

(Carly's POV)

"A what and what?" I questioned the monster terms.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this. I read about Helmatrops on the Troop Grid," Freddie confirmed.

"Ugh..." Freddie complained.

"What's wrong? I questioned.

"Spencer didn't give the F.C.P. blaster. He gave the normal blaster. I think we need to find the parts of the F.C.P. blaster. Let's go! We're burning daylight!" Freddie responded and gestured.

We started running in Freddie's direction.

"The blaster? You mean this heavy thing is a normal blaster?" I lifted up the thing I'm talking about.

"Hold it like this, and yes. it's a primary weapon. Also, either you or Sam will get the Snark and the Snark Box later. Sam has the Q.I.R.P.L.R., while you have the Freeze Ray. Simple right? But all of us get a Circutron." Freddie explained.

"Question for you, Troop nerd. What is a Q.I.R.P.L.R.?" Sam asked.

"Q.I.R.P.L.R. stands for Quantum Integrated Reciprocating Pulse Laser Ray. I'd personally go with the acronym," Freddie answered.

We stop running. Ahead of our road were crates; heavy crates.

"Sam, can you move these crates?" I questioned.

"Sam, no. Don't move them; shoot them. Why you ask? Because, some of them have Helmatrops inside," Freddie warned.

We all backed up, and started shooting at the crates.

Freddie was right, the first crate I shot had a Helmatrop inside it.

"Oh, shoot! Back up! Carly, get behind me, Sam shoot at the Helmatrop with the Q.I.R.P.L.R.!"

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

Even though this is a simulation, I'll still protect Carly.

Carly is my first priority. My life is the last.

"Aim for the tail!" I ordered.

"I'll do this," Carly got in front of me and shot for the Helmatrop.

The Helmatrop disappeared.

"Nice shot," I commented.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

_A few minutes later..._

"I'm so tired. Have you guys found the F.C.P. thing parts yet?" I asked.

"Almost, we found two parts out of the three. How about you, have you found anything?" Freddork said.

"Yeah, this thing." I gave them the item I was talking about.

"Yay! You found the last part!" Carly added.

Both Carly and Freddork put the pieces together.

"Helamtrops on your left, Freddie," Carly warned.

"Got it. Thanks."

"Wait, help me?" I questioned.

"Not now Sam, I got Helmatrops to catch. Also, you can take care of monsters yourself," Freddork answered.

I tried shooting the Helmatrops, but I don't know how to shoot a blaster.

"Sam! Stay low! Three Helmatrops are behind you!" Carly and Freddie warned.

I ducked as they shoot above me.

"Game, set, and match!" Spencer suddenly shouted.

"How did we do?" I asked.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

"Great! You guys have your first mission! Here is the Snark and Snark Box for Sam, Monocular for Freddie, Bowease for Carly, and Circutron and Watchcom for everyone!" Spencer said.

"What type of monster are we talking about?" I asked.

"Mongolian Death Worms," Spencer uttered.

"Where?"

"The re-building of Locker #239."

I headed for the elevator, as Carly and Sam followed me.

By the time we got to Locker 239, we were stopped by a comment.

"Wait! I don't know to take down a Death Worm thing!" Carly said.

"Don't worry, you girls shoot it with the Circutron, this thing, as I ask Don what happened. Sam, come with me. Carly, wait for the cue. The cue is 'Death Worm'," I said.

I walked over to the construction workers.

"Don, have you heard of the the earthquakes?" I asked.

"Yep, have you seen your dad yet?" he replied.

"Nope. Well Don, where exactly?"

"In the ground. I saw a glimpse of the worm."

"Nice job, Don. Snark or no Snark?"

"No Snarks today. I got an important Death Worm sighting also on the streets this week. I'll call Spence to tell you guys," he said.

"Don, can I have the jackhammer or do you want to do it yourself?" I questioned.

"Here, take it. I got another sighting around the block, later!" Don left as I start to jackhammer.

Rumbling of the ground started, as a Death Worm came out the ground, as planned.

"Death Worm!" I shouted.

"Right!" Carly started shooting with the Circutron.

I stopped using the jackhammer.

"Wait, how did you know that guy's name?" Sam questioned.

"Him? Don was my dad's friend. Since he was a construction worker, my dad assigned him to locate Mongolian Death Worm sightings," I responded.

"Guys? A little help?" Carly interrupted.

"Oh right, Fredweird, do whatever you're supposed to do." Sam ran towards to Carly for support.

I twisted the blaster knob from 'Normal Mode' to 'Capture Mode'.

"Girls, shoot from a farther distance!" I warned.

I focused on the Mongolian Death Worm, and shot a cage made out of lasers.

"Got it, stop shooting," I said.

"First mission is a success! We need to get this Mongolian Death Worm to home base," I said.


	3. A Very Ickie Christmas

(Carly's POV)

Finally, it's December 24! Over the past week, we got two missions, including the Death Worm incident.

We finally got a chance to read the Troop Grid before going to our second simulation with the Vespinox.

I hope we get something nice in return. This was my first Troop Christmas.

Hayley invited Freddie, Sam, and I to go down the second floor of the Troop base.

I never knew that there was a second floor of the Troop base.

Also, even though I have read the basics of the Troop Grid and everything, I still don't know who that 'Mr. Stockley' guy from last week.

Good thing is, Hayley, Felix, and Jake stayed here for the holidays, then Mr. Stockley would drive from Lakewood to here, Seattle.

I could still remember yesterday night...

_Flashback..._

_I can't sleep, I'm too excited for Christmas._

_But this night can't go any weirder._

_I mean, Hayley is sleeping next to Felix, Sam is sleeping next to Freddie, and Spencer is sleeping with a Snark._

_Wait, Sam and Freddie? Sleeping next to each other? It's like the world is ending and only a mouse can save it!_

_It makes no sense! Oh well, I can't change the past! The only choice I have is to cuddle up with Jake._

_So, I went up to the studio, where Jake slept for the night, and I settled my pillow and blanket next to him._

_To be honest, Jake looks cute...Really cute. Wait, what am I saying? This night just got nine times weirder._

_Slowly...getting...drowsy..._

_End of flashback...  
_

I also remember the next morning...

_Flashback..._

_Hmm? What? Ah! Oh, It's just morning. I wonder what's happening downstairs._

_What the... Wait, slapping is happening downstairs? Sam is slapping Freddie and is shouting at him, normal._

_Hayley walks over to Felix at slaps him, too. What is going on?_

_"This doofus slept with me?" Sam asks me._

_"Oh really? You think I'm the one having fun? I'd rather get a fire salamander and make it explode on my face than sleep with you!" Freddie said._

_"Can't I just take a break from you, Felix?" Hayley shouted at Felix._

_"I'm so sorry! I thought you needed the warmth! I care for you, Hayley. I really do," Felix replied._

_"You do? Um...I'm sorry, too, for screaming at you," Hayley apologized._

_Hayley hugged Felix, as the bickering of Sam and Freddie._

_"Wait," Freddie said as he walked over to Jake and I._

_"You slept with this guy?" He slapped Jake. Suddenly, Jake slapped him back._

_"Why did you do that for?"_

_"You can't take Carly from me! You belong to the hands of the demon Sam!"_

_"Opposites attract, you know," Hayley added._

_"Maybe you're right," Freddie admitted._

_"What?" I asked. I slapped Freddie. __"You love me!"_

_"Yeah, how does this nerd be in love with me?"_

_"Whatever! You three, Jake, Sam, and Freddie, will forget all of last night and this morning!" I said._

_I went over to Spencer's room to take the Snark._

_"Hayley, Felix, put on the headphones, quick!"_

_The Snark sang, and everything went back to normal._

_"Carly! You're okay! I thought something bad happened to you! You're going to be safe from harm forever, I promise," Freddie first said._

_Yep, everything is back to normal._

_End of Flashback...  
_

Those days were just plain weird.

It seems like a dream, but it was real.

Was Jake and Hayley right?

Oh well, it's time for the Christmas thing down in the second floor of the Troop base.

I came out of my own Troop room. A Troop room is just like a place to hang-out when we have the time.

I see Sam and Freddie standing near the elevator, looking nicely dressed.

Yes, even Sam is dressed nicely today.

"So, are we going now?" Hayley asked at the elevator.

"Yeah, come on, girls," Freddie instructed.

The elevator went down to the second floor.

When the doors open, Felix greets us with a "Felix Navidad!"

Wow... "You decorated this all by yourself?" Freddie questioned.

"Yes, I feel very tired, but it was worth it," Felix said.

"It is worth it," Hayley commented as she walked towards him.

Hayley wrapped her arms around Felix.

I have a feeling that Felix and Hayley are dating.

"Hey guys, I brought fresh presents!" Spencer randomly said.

"What type of presents?" I asked.

"Sold out Ickie dolls!" Spencer responded.

"Ickie dolls?" Sam, Freddie and I asked.

"Not all modern technology has to be died for," Hayley said.

"So, who wants some Ickie dolls?" Spencer asked.

"We do!" All of us answered.

Spencer gave all of us an Ickie doll.

He gave us the Ickie dolls colored with our most favorite colors.

I would put mine in my Troop room, so it stands out.

"If we could just get two days without monster missions, I would be loving my life again," Jake said.

"Ickie dolls are so cute," Felix added.

All of us, including me were commenting how awesome the Ickie dolls were.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

I should prepare for Nevel's return. He gave me a letter. I didn't tell anyone, though.

It said that he was controlling a Doulos and he said that he will destroy our Troop team.

If I have to sacrafice myself to make Nevel go away, I will.

I would do anything for Carly and Sam to live. Yes, I do care about Sam.

Call me crazy, but it's true. I have to go to the simulator with the Doulos training.


	4. Doulos Duel

(Still Freddie's POV)

I have to do this mission alone, no Carly or Sam beside me.

I need to defeat the Doulos at night.

But, right now, I need to celebrate the remaining days of December.

After the Christmas party, I went straight for my Troop room, where all of my technology is stored in.

This Troop room had a bed and all, just like the Carly and Sam sleep on. Yes, we technically 'live' in school, well, under the school.

I placed my blue Ickie doll on the desk, where all of my monster hunting work is.

I need to study how to defeat Doulos, how to capture one, and where is the best place to battle one.

All week, I would do non-stop learning on the origin of the Doulos.

I only know that 'Doulos' is Greek for 'servant or slave'.

That makes sense, since the Doulos can't make decisions without a master.

I need to sleep now, since it's 11:00 in the middle of the night.

But, for the next week or so, I want to sleep with the girls.

I came out of my Troop room, and headed for Carly's.

I slowly opened the door, trying not to wake up Carly.

Well, I don't have to worry about anything anymore since she's still awake.

"Freddie, why are you in my Troop room?" Carly asked.

"I was...wondering...if..I..can...uh...sleep with you tonight?" I said nervously.

* * *

(Carly's POV)

Am I just hearing things or did he just ask if he can sleep with me?

"Um...yeah, sure," I answered.

What am I? Insane?

He sat beside me, looking at the book I was reading.

"So, why do you want to sleep with me?" I questioned.

"It's a secret. If I told you, you might stop me in my tracks," He replied.

"Don't you remember? No secrets can be hidden between the three of us," I reminded.

"Okay, I'll tell you if you promise not to stop me," he said.

I nodded, then put my book down.

"I want to sleep with you because I want to spend the last week of December with you girls."

"So, you're going to sleep with Sam too?" I asked.

"If I can, but I might end up injured and can't battle."

"Can't battle what?"

He sighed and admitted, "A Doulos. Nevel sent me a letter that he'll be coming to destroy me. So, I have to study on the Doulos behavior and spend time with you two at the same time."

"Can't I help you?" I questioned.

"No, I have to take care of that situation myself. We can talk about it in the morning."

He turned off the light and tried to go to sleep.

I wrapped my arms around him and I said, "I don't want you to go."

"Please, Carly. Just go to sleep. I promise I'll be fine."

_The next morning..._

Come on, I don't want to wake up...

Huh? I stood up, but not seeing Freddie anywhere in my room.

Maybe I should look over on the Doulos simulator.

I walked out of my Troop room, seeing Spencer with a cup of coffee.

"Is that decaf?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why are you up at 5 in the morning?"

"I wanted to know where Freddie went."

"Oh, he's in his Troop room."

Okay, so I walked to the second door on the left, I opened it slowly.

"Freddie?"

"Hi, Carly. As you can see, I got up early, like at 3 a.m."

"You've been studying for two hours now?"

"Yep, I don't feel tired at all!"

"Come on, Freddie. I'm worried about you. Why don't we both get some fresh air outside?"

"Sure, if you say so."

We walked over to the elevator.

When we got outside, Freddie and I saw Sam, just standing there.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

"Sam? Why are you here?"Freddie questioned.

"I heard you guys talk last night," I admitted.

"What? Really?" Carly and Fredddie seemed nervous.

I nodded and I said, "When are you going to leave?"

"Tomorrow night, probably. Nevel wants to finish me off as quick as possible. So, what else did you hear?"

"I heard that would like to sleep with me."

"Please don't kill me!" Freddie guarded himself.

I sighed, "I'll allow you to sleep with me tonight."

Both Carly and Freddie were shocked.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

Did I just hear _that_?

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I promise I won't hurt you."

Sam walked over to the bench, sat, and sighed.

We followed Sam. "What's the problem now?" Carly questioned.

"I'm just not...used to people going away all of a sudden," Sam admitted. "Yes, Freddie. Even you're included."

"So, even if I'm the one you're trying to kill, you still have feelings for me?" I inquired.

Sam nodded her head. Then, she stood up, and hugged me.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

"I'll miss you if you go," I said.

Then I started crying. Hugging Freddie, then saying I would miss him, and crying?

The first two things I never did until now. My first crying session was about my job.

Maybe he was right, maybe he's not always that tech guy behind the camera. Maybe he's a little more than that.

"Well, well, well. Seems that Sam has fallen for Freddie."

I turned around, seeing Nevel. "I'm just his friend, nothing else!"

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

"Carly, Sam, you should go! Run!" I shouted.

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"Sam! You don't even you how to defeat a Doulos!"

"So, are we going to start now?" Nevel asked.

"Wait for a second here." I turned the knob from 'Normal Mode' to the custom 'Paint Mode'. "Take a load of spraypaint, Doulos!"

"The Doulos has a name, you know. Paul, get him."

The Doulos 'Paul' roared, but had red paint all over him.

"Sam? Sam!" I looked around, but I don't see Sam anywhere.

Maybe she went back to the Troop base.

"Over here!" Sam shouted. Or, maybe not.

I looked back at the Doulos, seeing Sam on top of the Doulos.

"Paul, I'm not letting you kill my Freddie!"

Wait...I'm 'her's'?

This _MUST_ be a dream.

I turned the knob from 'Paint Mode' to 'Capture Mode'.

I shot out a laser cage.

"Freddie! Help!" Sam said.

"Jump off! I'll catch you!"

Sam did jump off, and I did catch her.

Once she was on her feet, she hugged me again.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

"Thank you for saving my life," I said.

"Anytime," he replied.

He is more than a tech guy behind the camera, he's my best friend who went through all types of anger. He's...Fredward Benson, the only guy that stood up for me.

"Go Sam, you should go inside."

I nodded and I ran towards the school doors.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

"So, can I capture you now, Paul?" I said.

He roared, meaning yes.

"Okay then, you should go along with Sam, now go inside, too."

Paul headed for the school doors.

I quickly put down a fire salamander.

"Stay there, Nevel, or else you'll get burned by the lasers." I also ran towards the doors. That fire salamander will explode in Nevel's face.

Once I got off the elevator, Carly went over to me and hugged me.

"Let's go to my room for a little chat," Carly whispered.

She held my hand and led me to her room.

Once the door was closed, I ask, "What? I just a battled a Doulos, what do you want?"

"I don't want anything from you. I'm just glad that you're still alive and all," she said.

"Well, I did get help from Sam..."

"Aw. See? Sam does care about you."

"Yeah, the only thing left to do is surviving the night, tonight," I reminded.


	5. Survivng the Night

(Freddie's POV)

_Later that night..._

It's been hours, and I'm still frozen; just sitting here, with a blank mind.

This isn't possible.

I cuddle up with my blue Ickie doll, Phil.

I keep thinking to myself: _This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening._

But, it is.

I should probably be heading to Sam's room.

"Paul, drag me to Sam's room, please?" I whisper, with my voice all sore-like.

He nods, an does exactly what I asked him to do. I held on Phil, for safety measures.

"Thank you," I say, when I reached the door.

I reach for the knob, but my muscles fell numb. Instead, I try to knock on the door. Not with my hand, but with my head.

Luckily, Sam answers by the fifth knock, which made me really dizzy.

"Freddie! What are you doing on the floor?" Sam says. She is in a really happy mood...The world must be ending.

"I...You...Night..." I thought for the right words, but none came.

"Here, Freddie," Sam helped me up. "Just rest on my bed."

I try to relax, but I can't.

"You alright?" she asks.

"Not...really..."

"Come on, Freddie, talk to me!"

"Fine..." I say, in a raspy voice. "It's your fault that I'm like this. I really am not comfortable with you in the same room. It just...bugs me."

"It's okay..." She started to pat me on the head.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sam?" I question.

"Oh my gosh. Who am I!" She shakes her head insanely, then says, "Sorry, Fredwardo. I didn't know what I was thinking. Back to the point. Freddie, I gotta tell you something. Promise me that you're not going to freak out."

"Okay..."

"Freddie, I..." She took a deep breath, then said those words I never wanted to hear from Samantha Puckett's mouth: "I. Love. You."

"No, you don't-"

"Yeah, I do."

I hung on to Phil for life, "Don't talk about it. Let's just go to sleep."

We both got in to bed. I turned off the lights.

But, no matter what I do, I'm still wide awake.

Next thing you know, she is cuddling up with me.

She giggles a little bit. Good thing I'm not facing her.

Both of her arms are wrapped around me. For some reason, I'm enjoying the warmth she's giving me.

Maybe this isn't so bad after all.

But, I can't love her back. I'm in love with Carly. But, I can't break Sam's heart either.

"Freddie..." she mumbles.

"Yeah?" I whisper.

"I know that...you love Carly...so...I may as well...date...Jake..."

That's it! He's kind of like me, but I have no idea what his personality is.

"You should," I tell her.

I find her gentle hand, and I get a hold of it.

I smile at the fact that she's in love with me, and yet she threatens me. She must have lived a hard life. I did also...

Was it tough love? I guess...

Getting...sleepy...

_The next morning..._

Hm...The sweet greeting of morning. Carly's perfume and the sound of her giggle.

"Morning, sleepy-head," she greets. I look at the digital clock and see: 9:00 A.M.

"Good morning, Carly. Where's Sam?" I ask.

"She's out for a walk with Jake and Spencer," she answers.

"Oh. Well, that's nice. So, um, why are you up a little early?"

"I'm just checking if you're fine and everything. I promised to myself that I'll be helping you with anything."

"Oh, Carly, you don't need to do that."

"No I don't need to, but I want to."

"That's so nice of you, but I think I have to talk to Sam."

"Go ahead, then, Freddie. Just get dressed. I'll be in my room when you need something." Carly started to walk to her room.

"Oh, right," I tell myself.

_Later..._

"Hey Sam!" I shout.

"Huh? Oh, hey Fredward. Nice day today, isn't it?" she greets.

"Yeah, sure. Anyways, why have you been acting so weird lately?"

"Well, ever since I told you _that thing last night_, I try to be more gentle."

"You don't have to. I like the normal Sam, who likes to torture me, but not me myself, Freddie Benson."

"I tortured you for all these years because I tried to distract myself from my crush on you. Excuse me. I need a minute."

Sam...started to...cry. Inch by inch, she got closer to me. Then, she hugged me. I felt bad that she's like this, so, I tried to comfort her...By hugging back. There it is again. It's that enjoyable warmth that Sam gives off. It sends shivers up and down my spine, but it makes me smile.

"It's alright, Sam. I'm here," I say. "But, last might, you murmured that you would be going for Jake, not me. Well, as being a good friend, you should. You were right, I do love Carly, but I can't leave you like this either. I can't like two girls at the same time. As for now, just stick on to Jake; I need time to think whether or not to like you back. You'll be fine. I promise."

"O-okay. But, if this doesn't work out, I'll crawl back to you."

"Don't worry, I'll still be here for you."

"But, I don't want to let you go."

"Listen to me, Sam!" I pull her apart from me to just make a point. "You got to stay strong! Face the facts."

"No, I can't. Now, I'm too scared to do thins on my own. I don't know why, though."

"Maybe this will change your mind." My mind went blank again when this happened. MY lips met hers. I may not like her so much, but she does need some comfort, and everyone else is too scared to help her. Kissing Sam for the second time isn't so bad.

After like...1 minute, I broke the kiss.

"Now will you just stand up for yourself and go for Jake?" I ask.

"Of course I will. I'll do it, for you," Sam answers with a smile.


End file.
